


Look Me in the Eyes

by wiltedneck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Tension, Waiting, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedneck/pseuds/wiltedneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you're tired of meaningless sex, but you find yourself turned on or aching for that physical affection from someone who really loves and cares about you as a significant other? This is my attempt at capturing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Me in the Eyes

**Look Me in the Eyes**

before you paint my lips with your sinful tongue  
drag your nose across my cheek as you slip lower  
wrap your fingers around mine all the while

I need to know you're there.

We've never held hands, meandering nonchalantly;  
we've never touched.

My being drips and aches pooling toward my stomach  
a warm wax, sensuously rolling into the caverns of my collarbones  
losing inertia over my breasts  
peaking and  
seeping into my belly  
from my toes as well  
tickling up the bends of my knees and twisting to  
skitter along the insides of my thighs  
Oh! the magic along the joining of my leg and torso  
seeping again

filling me  
brimming me with heat  
slow gathered to become unbearable

I cannot look at you, so I'm morbid;  
steady burning without your saliva to quench me.


End file.
